From Bad to Worse to Wonderful
by Dumbledore-The-Phoenix
Summary: Hermione is having a bad day, and then she sends an owl to Ron. They continue to have a simple, complicated conversation. RHr some humor


"Oof," Hermione grunted. She opened her eyes and

looked around blearily. Crookshanks, her large,

ginger cat, who had apparently grown tired of sitting

on the shelf above her bed, was staring at her calmly

as he groomed his paws from his position on Hermione's

chest. The bushy-haired girl groaned and

unceremoniously discarded the nuisance of a cat on the

floor. She rolled over, fully intending to stare

blankly at the opposite wall until she fell asleep

again, hoping to get back to her dream. It had been

such a good dream...

Any hope she had for such a thing to occur was

depleted, however, when she rolled a little too far,

and-

"YAH!" Hermione fell over the edge of her bed and

onto the floor. She groaned in a way that was very

uncharacteristic of her and stood up again with very

little grace. She made her way towards her bedroom

door, mumbling under her breath about "stupid

bed-makers". Needless to say, she was not at all a

morning person.

As went down the hall towards the kitchen for

breakfast, she wondered when the house had become so

drafty. She shivered and looked down at her feet.

Something else caught her attention.

She stopped dead in her tracks. She was wearing

nothing but her undergarments. Memories of the

previous night came to her.

She had just gotten home from the vacation with her

family in Majorca at 2:00 a.m. She had been so tired

that, rather than changing into her pyjamas, she had

simply taken off her clothes (she didn't want to

wrinkle them!) and gone to bed. And she had gotten up

without thinking about it...

Slowly, she remembered that her parents were not the

other occupants of the house. Her cousin, Adam, and

his parents had stayed the night rather than try to

make it home. They had carpooled to the airport, as

the gas prices had been going up, and it was a long

drive from their remote neighbourhood. They would be

staying for the rest of the week, just visiting.

As she turned to go back to her room, cheeks burning

in embarrassment for her slip-up, she noticed with

horror that she was not alone. She squeezed her eyes

shut, hoping when she opened them, she would realise

that it had all been a dream. She opened them. No

such luck.

Sitting at the kitchen table, a bowl of cereal in

front of him, was her cousin, Adam. He was staring at

her with his eyebrows raised in shock, and was that...

amusement? She opened her mouth to speak, but he beat

her to it.

"So are you putting on this show for my amusement or

is this a normal thing for you?" he asked her with a

teasing smile. "Because if it's the former, I'm going

to have to inform your friend Mr. Weasley about this.

" To Hermione's of utter shock and dismay, he

admitted, "I heard you mumbling in your sleep last

week. 'I love you Ronald Weasley'. I'm surprised you

didn't wake to my fits of laughter."

Hermione's worst nightmare had come true. She turned

on her heel and sprinted to her bedroom, shutting the

door and locking it. She hastily put on a t-shirt

and a pair of jeans and picked up a book to read. She

couldn't go back out there for awhile.

Sometime around noon, when Hermione's stomach began

protesting to her skipping breakfast, she emerged from

her room and made her way to the dining room. Adam

and the rest of her family was there as well, eating

lunch. She avoided the mischievous gaze of her cousin

and ate quietly. Unfortunately for her, this was

noticed by her mother.

"You're awfully quiet today, Hermione. Are you

feeling alright?" Dr. Granger asked. Hermione nodded

her head. "I'm fine mum," she answered quickly.

"Maybe she needs some air. Those clothes sure can be

suffocating, can't they, dear cousin?" said Adam,

fighting to keep a straight face. Everyone but

Hermione shot a questioning glance at Adam. She

quickly excused herself and retreated back into her

room. Moments later, she heard noisy laughter coming

from the dining room. She groaned. She had NOT

wanted other people to know about that.

Just as Hermione had settled into her desk chair to

read, she heard tapping coming from the direction of

the window. Pig was running repeatedly into her

window. She hurried over to him and let him in.

"Hello, Pig. Will you stay here and wait for my

reply?" Hermione asked the bird. She wondered

momentarily if he could understand her. The bird,

rather than answer her, zoomed around her head, making

her dizzy.

Hermione snatched him impatiently out of the air and

snatched the letter tied to his leg. She sat down at

her desk to read the letter. She couldn't help a

smile when she saw the usual short letter and familiar

handwriting of Ron Weasley.

The letter read:

Dear Hermione,

I hope you have a nice holiday in Majorca. I'm

sorry this letter is so late. All is well here.

Please owl me back.

Ron

Hermione took out a piece of parchment and began her

own letter. Finished, it said:

Dear Ron,

I hope you are having a good holiday. I just

got back from Majorca. It was nice, but it's really

good to be home. Well, the part about being home is

good. I'm actually having a rather bad day. I'll

spare you the details.

Don't worry about your response being late. At

least you responded. That's more than can be said

about Harry.

There's not really much to do around here now

that my homework is finished. My cousin is here for

the week with his parents, but he's starting to get on

my nerves. Once again, I won't put you through

reading about it.

Anyway, I hope to be seeing you again soon.

Love,

Hermione

She sealed the letter and gave it to Pig, who zoomed

around her head once more before darting out the

window. The next few letters to and from Ron came in

such rapid succession that it was like Instant

Messaging in the Muggle World. Very little happened

of value in between.

Response from Ron:

You finished your homework already? You are such a

nerd, Hermione.

Response from Hermione:

If I'm a nerd, you're a procrastinator.

Ron:

Know-it-all.

Hermione:

Ignoramus.

Ron:

What?

Hermione:

Exactly.

Ron:

Whatever.

Hermione:

What, can't think of anything to say to that?

Ron:

No. I love you.

Hermione:

What? Ron, that's just cruel.

Ron:

I'm serious.

Hermione:

Really?

Ron:

Yeah.

Hermione:

In that case... me too.

Ron:

Really?

Hermione:

Yeah.

Ron:

Oh. Well, good night, Hermione.

Hermione:

Good night, Ron.

That night, both Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger

slept very soundly. Until Crookshanks jumped on

Hermione again. And Fred and George let a niffler

loose in Ron's room.

The next day, Adam noticed Hermione's cheerfulness,

and he smiled.


End file.
